¿Con La Mafia?
by Francis100
Summary: Despues de su gran estancia alejada de south park, kyle regresa para juntarse de nuevo con sus amigos, todo transcurría normal pero un repentino suceso hace que se vea involucrado en conflictos con la persona menos imaginada. (Yaoi). ¿que pasara con Kyle? [No se que decir (. .)... solo pasen a leer XD]
1. Introduccion

Espero que les guste esta historia, imagínense que después de que el pequeño kyle haya cumplido los 11 años se tuvo que separar de aquel pequeño pueblo.

**Los Broflovski**

**¿Quiénes eran los Broflovski?**, simplemente ese apellido era portado por uno de los genios juveniles más increíbles del mundo; era irónico, mayormente el apellido de alguien era reconocido por el padre de la casa, pero no, en esa casa el padre era un cero a la izquierda ante su hijo y su increíble inteligencia. Ellos eran una familia muy respetada en aquel pequeño pueblo, si, ellos vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park de alguna parte de Colorado, pero, la pregunta de millón se presentaban en todos los de South Park, ¿Por qué gente tan adinerada se habían mudado hay?, muchos rumores corrían por el pueblo; El más estable era que decía que el padre quería que sus hijos tuvieran una vida más tranquila en su pueblo natal, pero, su ante estancia en Francia era ya muy conocida por los pueblerinos, ¿Por qué no se quedaron ahí?, era un misterio para todos ellos, esos cuatro integrantes eran todo un misterio para el mundo.

La Señora Sheila Broflovski, era una persona orgullosa, fuerte, muy habladora, persistente, exigente, sobreprotectora, asfixiante y simiente madre y esposa, que interfería en las vidas de sus hijos y en todo aquello que tenga algo relacionado con su familia. Era alguien que podrías temerle, no por ser rica, ella prefería arreglar las cosas como una persona "civilizada" y autónoma. Con solo retarle la mirada cuando ella estaba en desacuerdo o enojada con algo podrías sentir que tu muerte se una acercando rápidamente. Pero también era bondadosa, amorosa y compresiva. Se la pasaba ocupada y atenta a la orientación de sus hijos y de su esposo, podría decirse que era una gran persona, como cualquiera tenía virtudes y defecto. A pesar de su poco atractivo ella mantenía una relación muy estable, amorosa y de confianza con su esposo Gerald Broflovski, gran abogado reconocido. En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto un integrante del consejo de South Park. Él es una persona afable generalmente amable y con intervalos que se ha demostrado con una actitud tranquila que desafecta a sus amigos y familiares. La muy valorada religión de los dos era también ya sabida, eran muy devotos al judaísmo. Ellos habían adoptado a un pequeño niño canadiense que lo criaban como si en verdad era de su sangre, realmente esa familia era buena y mala a su manera.

Ike Broflovski, es el hijo menor de la familia. El a pesar de ser adoptado es muy querido y protegido por todos ellos, él era un orgullo para la familia, con las tradiciones y costumbres inculcadas por sus padres pero también le permitían expresar sus decisiones como canadiense. El respeta y admira mucho a su hermano mayor, es su mayor autoridad e integrante favorito de la familia, por el pasaba hasta enfrente de su madre (no sé, pero me acorde el amor de hermanos que sienten mutuamente).

Kyle Broflovski, el hijo mayor y protagonista de esta historia. Él es un joven alto heredando grande facciones de sus padres, como el cabello rojizo que lo heredo de su madre. Él era considerado mundialmente como uno de los genios juveniles más asombrosos, realizando grandes descubrimientos, lo cual causaba que fuera envidiado por muchos. Él era el mayor sustento en la familia, gracias a él vivían con todas aquellas comodidades que gozaban. Amaba más que nada expandir sus conocimientos, llegando hasta poder llegar a terminarse un libro en un solo día. No era muy devoto a los deportes, prefería lo más intelectual que físico, aun así practicaba debes en cuando basquetbol y natación con sus amigos. Él tenía un carácter explosivo y a la vez tierno, era toda una caja de misterio, siendo una persona callada, siempre con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva en sus rostros cuando se las veía negra, pero era amable, respetuoso y muy servicial. Una persona que prefería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por otros. Era increíble que aquel joven tuvieras grandes rasgos tan delicados en su rostro, no solo su rostro era admirado, también su cuerpo. Todo aquello surgía una tentación en muchos por él. Siempre rodeado de un "estúpido pobretón" como le decían todos, Kenny Mccormick, amigo de la infancia de Kyle, persona que no dudo en dejar a la mierd.. Digo, a su tonta familia por acompañar a Kyle. Si, él vivía con ellos y siempre estaba con Kyle para mala suerte de muchos, no solo él estaba la mayor parte con el pelirrojo, también Stan Marsh, hijo del matrimonio de Randy y Sharon Marsh.

Stan era amable y nervioso, con un gran sentido sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no lo es. Stan es el más maduro del grupo, incluso muestra mucha más madurez y tiene mejores decisiones que los propios adultos. Stan es la voz de la razón no solo en su grupo, muchas veces en todo el pueblo, ya que los adultos por lo general son bastante tontos y siempre que hay un problema, proponen soluciones ridículas. Stan es mucho más inteligente que su padre, Randy Marsh. Por lo general Stan propone soluciones bastante inteligentes, es sin duda, uno de los más inteligentes de la serie y muestra más madurez incluso que Kyle, ya que este siempre se enfrasca en peleas absurdas con Carmant. Rápidamente se había convertido en el mejor jugador del equipo del fútbol americano de la escuela. Las familias Broflovski y Marsh eran amigo desde antes que nacieran sus hijos. La amistad que tenían Kyle y Stan era tan cercana como para hacerse llamar "súper mejores amigos". Era de suponerse, ellos se conocieron desde que eran bebés, ¿Por qué?, simplemente Kyle Broflovski había pasado su niñez en este pueblo, solo que a los 11 años había sido obligado a ir a una escuela especializada "para su don intelectual" como decían sus padre, haciendo que desafortunadamente estos se mudarán lejos. Aun así, sus amistad sigo enlazada, se mandaban mensajes, debes en cuando Stan les pedía a sus padres que visitarán a los Broflovski; gracias a todas esas visitas, mensajes y hablando por Internet o al teléfono es como su amistad se había vuelto tan irrompible.

Eso a la vez le agradaba a sus padres y les preocupaba, esos jóvenes podrían llegar a ser "un mal ejemplo" para Kyle, pero este no hacía nada por dejarlo, simplemente no tenía intención de hacerlo algún día. Expresaban su profunda preocupación por la fe de Kyle en el judaísmo, les carcomía la preocupación que su fe por el judaísmo se convierta enervado. Pero, quienes más les preocupaban era ese joven gordo llamado Eric Carmant. Él era agresivo, con prejuicios, psicopático, manipulador, racista, insensible, antisemita, con un comportamientos perezoso, santurrón y demando. Kyle, que es judío, es a menudo el blanco de Cartman de calumnias y antisemitas e insultos. Los dos han compartido una enemistad desde el comienzo incluso a expuesto habitualmente a Kyle en peligro. A pesar de su estado emocional, el cual era inestable, el presenta rara vez un carácter amable y amistoso.

Pero realmente, **¿Todos conocían bien a los Broflovski?**, no, Nadie conocía realmente el verdadero carácter de todos ellos, nadie se imaginaba aquella afición y adicción que Gerald había tenido antes por las apuesta y su gran deuda con la mafia. Nadie conocía ni una pisca de lo que realmente eran todos los Broflovski

Gracias por leerlo! espero poder seguir con la continuación de esta historia xD realmente esta solo fue con un ligero prologo e introducción... creo que es mas una presentación de los personajes que una introducción xD. No esperen algo muy bueno, ya que soy apenas novata en esto ewe y tampoco veran a un kyle muy lindo~ XD ya que admitas-molo este tiene su carácter algo fuerte~ habrá muchas parejas, enredos, celos, muertes (?), Lemons (HO SI *¬*) y peleas~

¿Qué creen que suceda?

espero que les haya gustado~ Bye~ /


	2. ¿Se Descubre el secreto de Gerald?-1-2

**¿Se descubre el secreto de Gerald?**

Era un día normal para aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Tenían que ir a la escuela, con su estúpido profesor Herbert Garrison que realmente no enseñaba ninguna Mierda. Pero gracias a Dios que por una reunión ese día salieron temprano.

"¿Kyle, tienes arena en tu vagina?" Se escuchó proviniendo obviamente por Carmant, el cual por extraña razón a pesar de su forma de ser aun pertenecía en el grupo de amigos de kyle. Mientras los otros dos solo se reían y el mencionado solo apretaba su puño enojado por las continuas bromas del gordo y tratando de calmarse para no lanzarse para patear ese gran culo de grasa.

¡No tengo arena en mi vagina!- grito exasperado Kyle para caminar más rápido, pero al doblar la calle se detuvo rápidamente, había mirado disimuladamente un auto color negro detenido afuera de su instituto, ya iban más de una semana que sentía que lo seguían, pero sus padres no le creía, decían que debería descansar mejor porque ya estaba alucinando.- chicos nos tenemos que ir rápido-dijo mirando a los cuatros chicos los cuales habían sabido de lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Estos solo sonrieron y lo siguieron. Ese día por una junta del personal habían salido temprano y como su maestro solo se la paso quejándose de su vida, el señor Garrison aún era su maestro ya que ninguno de los otros maestros quisieron esa clase y pues la directora se vio en la necesidad de volvernos a poner ese maestro de mierda.- ¿Que haremos hoy?- pregunto con algo de entusiasmo.

¡Vamos a ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip!- dijo Carmant sacando el DVD de su mochila. Lo cual hizo que los demás chicos solo soltaran un "hoo" mientras asintieron mirando con algo de asombro aquel pequeño disco, esa película era valía demasiado por su apenas reciente salida, pero de seguro la señora Liane Carmant, se lo había comprado, si, aún seguía mimando a Carmant a pesar que ya estaba grandecito, solo bastaba un "Pero maaaaa" para que la señora cayera y le diera todo a ese bola de manteca.

Kyle miro alrededor, viendo toda esa nieve alrededor. Le encantaba caminar, en su estancia en aquellas ciudades grandes se estresaba con todos esos autos y humos, lo cual perturbaban su tranquilidad hasta llegar al punto de recaer más de una vez en estrés. Miro al rubio que estaba despreocupado mirando una revista porno la cual se la había encontrado en el patio mientras almorzaban. Le agradaba que Kenny siempre estuviera hay para apoyarlo, pero aún sentía algo de una ligera tristeza que los padres del rubio lo hayan corrido de su casa, ya que no comprendían porque hayan dejado desamparado a Kenny. Después de un tranquilo camino habían llegado a su casa, no era muy grande y llamativa como su madre había querido, en realidad era como cuando había tenido 8 años y él era tratado como una escoria más del pueblo. Era como en los viejos tiempos- ya llegamos- dijo cerrando la puerta, después de ese saludó solo subió a su cuarto.

Ah Mierda Kyle, ¿Tienes que tener tu cuarto tan limpio?, ¡somos muchachos de 19 años! A nuestra edad debe estar todo desordenado.- dijo Stan mirando el siempre ordenado de su amigo. Este solo lo Miró con cierto enojo

Que yo sea limpio y no un sucio como ustedes es otra cosa, no ponga de pretexto nuestra edad.- dijo encarándolo, realmente era algo frustrante intentar ganar a Kyle.

Lo que pasa es que eres una niñita- dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras miraba su revista porno

Marica- dijo Carmant mientras se reía, "¡Cállate Carmant!" Escucho y este solo sonrió de lado, amaba verlo enojado. Eric Carmant le gustaba simplemente joder a toda la gente y Kyle era su mayor blanco.- ¿Que pasa khal? ¿Tienes arena en tu vagina?- pregunto burlón mientras el menor se trataba de controlar para no lanzarse sobre él.

Bueno chicos cálmense, mejor preparamos lo que haremos esta noche- dijo Stan tratando de calmar a esos dos, sabía que Carmant no aguantaba las consecuencia que causaba al hacer enojar a Kyle, siempre era el mismo cuento, el culón provocaba a su amigo y luego este salía llorando con su mami por los golpes de Kyle, debía admitirlo, a pesar de su poco deseo ante los deportes golpeaba fuerte y aquellas clases de karate que había tomado no favorecía al culo gordo.

Hmm- dijo Kyle para seguir a sus amigos. Revisaron entre la comida de Kyle pero como era de esperarse mejor salieron para conseguir en todo el camino se notaba lo tenso que caminaba el judío el cual sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él y sabía de donde venía, de ese auto negro que aún lo seguía, pero estaba alado de Kenny aquel inmortal el cual sabía perfectamente que como su amigo lo protegería- ¿he? Si claro- asintió a la pregunta que le había realizado sus amigos antes de entrar a la casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería contárselo a alguien pero lo tomarían como "llorica, miedoso y Marica"

Ya era tarde y por problemas de la madre de Carmant este se tuvo que ir, dejando a los 3 chicos sin ver nada, pero a pesar de ellos ellas se las ingeniaron para pasársela bien, aunque debían admitir que querían ver ese video el cual por el muy envidioso de Eric no lo habían visto, ya que este se lo había llevado con él. Al menos estaba a salvo Kyle de no amanecer con algo asqueroso. Cuando estaban por irse a dormir un golpe estruendoso se había escuchado y de repente la puerta de abajo ya estaba tirada. "Rápido, vayan y amarren a todos los de la casa! Tenemos órdenes, sigan las órdenes como la teníamos!" Se escuchó gritar y de repente se escuchan los gritos escandalosos de los señores Broflovski, los llantos de Ike y ni si quiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar y ocultarse cuando su puerta fue tirada con solo una parada dejándolos a descubierto e indefensos contra chicos enmascarados, los cuales se encontraban armados. "vengan idiotas" dijo uno de ellos mientras apuntaba al rubio. "vengan o si no mueren" dijo fríamente mientras los otros bajaban, simplemente no les quedaba nada más que seguir lo que decían ellos. Ya abajo, todos fueron amarrados mientras unos los vigilaban y otros revisaban por todo el lugar. Kyle solo miraba la situación y a los que les rodeaba, hasta posar su mirada que uno de los cómplices el cual estaba al fondo tranquilo- ho- susurro en bajo con una ligera sonrisa, aquello era interesante, ¿desde cuándo veías a un ladrón tan tranquilo mirando la situación, debes de hacer su trabajo?-

El dinero -le dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados apurando a los demás- maldito vejete, ¡¿Dónde tienes el dinero?!- dijo apuntando la cabeza del pobre Gerald el cual solo se retorcía temeroso- ¡habla o matamos a tu hijo!- dijo ya exasperado agarrado de los cabellos del pelirrojo, solo se escuchó un grito de horror provenientes de sus padres

Malditos- susurro el de cabellos negros, Stan estaba más que enojado, se sentía un inútil a no poder hacer nada para defender a su mejor amigo, miro con esperanza al rubio el cual estaba sereno ante esa situación.

Que inútiles son- soltó de repente los labios de kyle con una sonrisa, el cual la mayoría de las miradas se fijaron en él; todos lo miraban con un sentimiento, los de sus familiares con suplica de que se callara y el otro con un ligero fastidio "¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto jalando más su cabello- ¿acaso no es obvio?, bueno, viendo su poca inteligencia es de suponerse que usted no sepa donde un hombre común y arraigado con costumbres guarde el dinero, realmente es usted un completo inútil.- completo con aquellos ojos esmeralda realizando una mirada fría y prepotente ante sus palabras, realmente Kyle odiaba que lo confundieran.

Jajaja, ¿yo soy inútil?- pregunto el otro sonriendo para aventar sin cuidado a kyle a la pared, este solo tosió por el horrible contacto que realizo con la pared- medita tus palabras maldito mocoso, con la mafia nadie se mete y tu padre debería de saberlo desde un principio antes de hacer una gran deuda- dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa del menor antes aquellas palabras- cometiste un error más grande a ello.- frunció el ceño mientras el peli-rojo solo lo miraba sin comprender- insultaste al jefe de la misma mafia, ¿ahora qué piensas, maldito gilipollas?- pregunto apuntando el rostro del menor- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!- grito al ver como el otro se mordía los labios tratando de opacar una risa, en verdad que ese mocoso le estaba sacando de quicio

¿Tú el jefe? – Susurro entre risas- vaya, vaya… enserio que eres cómico- sonrió más tranquilo- es estúpido que tu fueras el jefe

¡Cállate! tu merecidamente estas ganando tu muerte- dijo apretando más la pistola en su cabeza- después de matar tu miserable vida me quedare con todo el dinero y ese idiota con cara arrogante se va quedar con ningún mugriento dinero, soy mejor que ese miserable de jefe, el cual solo se esconde como una rata de la alcantarilla- sonrió de lado quitándose la máscara.- te daré el placer de morir rápido

Agradezco su oferta, pero realmente dudo que el que muera sea yo, ¿no es así, señor criminal?- dijo mirando de alado al hombre que se había mantenido siempre quieto, el cual ahora se encontraba atrás de quien sostenía a kyle y de en un rápido movimiento había logrado quitar el arma que hace unos segundos apuntaba a kyle

Interesante- susurro aquel joven el cual le había quitado el arma de aquel vejete sin ningún problema, Broflovski solo sonrió con autosatisfacción al saber que su hipótesis de que aquel joven no era un simple servidor más era correcta. Sus ojos se habían fijado ahora en el segundo más joven de los Broflovski al principio le había dado curiosidad aquel joven pelirrojo y su curiosidad aumento más cuando este empezó a realizar un juego donde podría perder mucho. "¿Qué te ocurre maldi.." susurro el otro hombre antes de recibir una sola bala en su frente dándole una muerte segura- tanto tiempo sin verle señor Broflovski- dijo volteándose a donde estaba el padre y jefe de esta familia, el cual se tensaba al identificar la voz- ¿acaso no creería que lo localizaríamos?, en verdad, debería ser un poco más listo- agarro de la camisa al pobre señor que temblaba y suplicaba por su vida- no se preocupe, todo estará bien si me da lo necesario

N…no se preocupe… Tengo el dinero completado- chillo como rata acorralada por un depredador-

¿Enserio? - dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Era agradable ver los miedos de la gente, aquellos rostros pálidos y que suplicaran por sus vidas, realmente había olvidado lo bueno que se sentía salir a advertir a personas como el señor Broflovski, si, esas personas que preferían caer a requerir ayuda a la mafia para luego huir pensando infantilmente que podían liberarse sin pagar el costo. Estampo al pobre señor en la pared escuchando como su esposa chillaba su nombre. ¿Qué le había visto a esa vieja gorda?, no sé. Pero eso no era mi problema- Ya no quiero el dinero, si en verdad quiere pagar la deuda tendrá que darme en lo que ahora mis ojos se han interesado- sonrió de lado mientras agarraba fuertemente el cuello del mayor.- ¿está de acuerdo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, en primera gracias por todos sus mensajes :"D me tarde por que tuve problemas con mi escuela ¬¬ la cual casi no me daba tiempo ni para comer con tantos deberes! pero qui ya termine el cap~ la verdad espero que sigan esta historia u/u sera media rara ya que apenas soy nueva en escribir historia...¡Gracias y espero que les guste!.. solo una cosa mas :33 ¿Quien creen que sea lo que quiera aquel "delicuente"?**


	3. ¿Se Descubre el secreto de Gerald?- 2-2

****Bueno, en primera gracias por todos sus mensajes :"D me tarde por que tuve problemas con mi ecomputadora, de hecho me borro la historia orginal...pero qui despues de volver a matar mi coco para medio acordarme les traigo la continuación la verdad espero que sigan esta historia, sera media rara ya que apenas soy nueva en escribir historia y aun no concluido que mas ponerle, lo que si se es en como terminara xD...¡Gracias y espero que les guste!..****

****Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Está de acuerdo?**- preguntó con una voz tranquila y sin sentir piedad alguna por el hombre el cual le estaba ahorcando y distorsionando.

El hombre solo asintió temeroso por si le pudiera pasar algo a él y a su familia. Kyle se había salvado de sus palabras precipitadas pero, quién sabe si él también tendría la suerte de su hijo y aquello lo sabía bien con solo mirar al muchacho a los ojos. ¿En verdad ese era el jefe de uno de los grandes grupos de la mafia? Al sentir como lo había soltado rápidamente tomo aire - q… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto con voz entrecortada y algo ronca por el antiguo agarre de cuello

El joven solo lo miro con interés y esa sensual sonrisa que mostraba que realmente estaba disfrutando aquello.- quiero a ese mocoso- dijo señalando al pelirrojo el cual escuchar aquello solo agrando los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó haberse sentido con un poco de curiosidad de lo que el pelirrojo era. "¡No!, ¡Mi hijo no!" grito la señora Broflovski-" Puta gorda lloricona"- pensó mientras caminaba a donde estaba el otro menor, "no" susurro Gerald. ¿Acaso le estaba negando algo? Agarro del mentón al pobre Ike, mirándolo detenidamente- No eres muy interesante que digamos, pero ya que no me quieren dar a tu hermano, ¿Qué tal si te llevo a ti?- sonrió de lado mirando como el pelirrojo mordía sus labios enojado- serias perfecto para la trata de blancas- susurro-

No te atreverías- dijo con molestia Kyle el cual solo miraba la escena

¿Quieres apostar? no sabes de lo que soy capaz- destaco con orgulloso soltando a Ike- te daré una pequeña prueba- dije sonriendo para apretar el gatillo haciendo que matara a Kenny enfrente a sus ojos.- El siguiente puede ser… no se… que tal el- dijo señalando al pobre Stan el cual no podía hablar porque le habían puesto una cinta en los labios al morder a uno de los criminales para intentar zafarse- agradece que mate primero al pobretón, bueno, si quieres que viva… lo único que debes hacer es venir conmigo. ¿No te parece que es un trato justo? – propuso con con prepotencia, sabía que claramente que no era para nada justo, estaba chantajeando, pero ¿Quién dijo que debía serlo?, después de todo él era el puto amo que controlaba y tenía en la mano la vida de aquellos infelices. "está bien" se escuchó en los labios de la cual sería su próximo juguete hasta que se aburriera y lo desechara como a las otras personas- ya escucharon, no vamos- indico agarrando despreocupadamente al menor, sin ni siquiera ver si lo estaba lastimando.- fue un placer negociar con usted, señor Broflovski, vuelva cuando quiera- dijo descaradamente antes de salir de ahí con kyle cargándolo hasta llegar en el transporte donde había llegado, le hecho una última mirada a la casa del menor, se veía aquellos ojos azules fruncidos con odio, aun recordaba a todos ellos- "Stan Marsh" pensó mirando como este corrió tras el auto tratando de alcanzarlo- idiota. Tu amigo es un idiota- crítico mientras el pelirrojo estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estás en posición de decir lo mismo?- pregunto el menor mirándolo con una sonrisa- ¿no es así?– susurro mirando como el de cabellos negros ponía un rostro serio. – Craig Tucker- pronuncio mirando como el otro le agarraba del mentón, para quitarse con la otra mano aquella tonta mascara que le molestaba desde el principio llevarla. Se pudo apreciar esos ojos y cabellos color negro profundo, aquellos ojos que te miran detenidamente con una sonrisa sarcástica… eso era algo realmente atractivo de Tucker, "Vaya, ya veo con las chicas se mueren por el" pensó y ante aquellos pensamientos el pelirrojo desvió la mirada con leve sonrojo.

Vaya, ¿te dolió que le dijera tonto a tu marica?- pregunto apretando más el agarre- Broflovski, tanto tiempo sin vernos. No has cambiado, sigues teniendo aquel carácter de mierda. Pero quién diría que seguirías lamiéndole el culo de Stan- rio soltándolo, mientras veía como le miraba detenidamente con odio.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Broflovski. Después de que todas esas escenas sucedieran, los vecinos que cuando vieron como el carro negro salieron disparados hacia la casa de los judíos; le ayudaron a desatarlos al mirar que seguían con vida, mientras los otros susurraban cosas como "puta madre, yo pensé que estaban muerto" "Yo que venía a ver que de valor conseguía" "Pobres, se llevaron a su hijo" los que habían vivido en carne propia aquello Intentaban tranquilizarse.

Stan que se encontraba parado en la parte de enfrente de la casa, no había movido ni un musculo, solo estaba mirando fijamente el camino por donde se iba aquella camioneta negro, ido tratando de convencerse que esto en verdad no estaba pasando, pero así no fue, todo lo contrario había caído en la realidad.- Hijo de puta- susurro mientras apretaba los mis puños con fuerza sintiéndose víctima de la impotencia que poseía su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas golpeando el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo, divisaba a duras penas el automóvil negro que se había llevado a Kyle, odiaba tanto ser tan débil como para no poder proteger a su amigo, ¿Porque tenía tanto miedo?, si hubiera sido Kenny de seguro hubiera podido dar su vida sin el temor de morir, porque el si podía protegerlo, él podía hacer cualquier cosa arriesgada sin importarle morir. Se levantó del suelo con su mente echa un desastre, con pasos frustrados camino hasta adentro de la casa de los Broflovski, al llegar se notaba a simple vista el conflicto de estos, la madre y padre de Kyle estaban que se mataban, "¡ES TU CULPA!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, ¡Contesta Gerald!" se escuchaba en toda la casa la pelea de los adultos mientras los vecinos empezaban a irse y solo habían quedado ahora ellos. El enojo de Sheila era comprensible todo esto había sucedido todo por el estúpido de su esposo. Stan solo desvió la mirada de aquel conflicto matrimonial para mirar afuera de la entrada, visualizando a Kenny junto con Ike quien parecía no comprender la situación, al menos Ike tendría un soporte para que no notara tanto la pérdida de su hermano, se acerque a ellos, de alguna forma envidiaba el don que tenía Kenny, ¿cómo es que pudo estar más cerca de Kyle, si el llevaba más tiempo siendo amigo del pelirrojo?, el solo pensarlo lo ponía de un peor humor que el que tenía ya.

-El estará bien- menciono Kenny tomando las pequeñas manos de Ike para dejarlo caer levemente sin soltarlo. Tenía que ocuparse también de Ike, si no hubiera sido algo inútil el sacrificio que kyle tuviera que pasar.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- soltó el pelinegro. Si antes no había explotado cualquier palabra del rubio podía hacer que lo hiciese.

-por qué no lo conoc…- no le dejo terminar por la repentina interrupción de stan, este solo lo miro a los ojos haciendo que hubiera un reto de miradas entre esos dos pares de ojos color azul.

- ¿Por qué no lo conozco?, ¿POR QUE NO LO CONOSCO? ¡JA!- soltó con cierto sarcasmo e ironía- ¡vamos Kenny, él no es fenómeno como tú! ¡El sí puede morir! –dijo sonriendo molesto, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado con él?, no lo sabía, pero ante la idea de que aquel chico rubio estuviera cada vez más cerca de SU súper mejor amigo le frustraba.

-al menos eso me ayuda a protegerlo aunque sea un...- intento defenderse pero este le quito las últimas palabras de la boca, le estaba molestando el comportamiento del otro, estaba siendo infantil ante una situación tan grave.

¿Un poco?- Si, Stan estaba a punto de explotar, tomo a Kenny del cuello mientras que este dejaba a Ike de un lado, Stan apretó su puño a punto de soltar toda su frustración sobre la mejilla de Kenny, este solo se quejó por el impacto fuerte.

-entonces, ¿por qué no lo protegiste?...- pregunto con rencor y rabia ante el rubio, sabiendo que aunque hubiera muerto una vez se hubiera repuesto más rápido que un rayo y fácilmente hubiera salvado al menor-

-yo sé que el estará bien...- dijo Kenny con una voz autónoma y despreocupada digno de él.

-¡¿Que acaso no piensas en lo que le pueden hacerle?!-Pregunto exasperado por el comportamiento del otro, ¿Qué no le importaba el menor?

-Él se las arreglará como pueda para sobrevivir- comento. Lo cual el pelinegro no dudo ni un segundo en proporcionarle otro golpe en la barbilla del rubio pero esta vez el rubio se lo regreso con el codo en la misma zona.- Mira idiota- susurro agarrando de la camisa a su amigo, ya molesto. Él no era una puta piñata para estar dejándose golpear por el otro solo para que este sacara su tensión- tu no conoces ni una pisca de quien es Kyle, ni si quiera sé por qué te das el lujo de hacerte llamar su "súper mejor amigo", tu eres solo un Maricon que cuando termina con la puta de Wendy va a lloriquear con Kyle… Todo es tu y tú...¿Mentira?, por las tetas de la madre de Cartman, ¡Toda la escuela se ha dado cuenta de ello!, a ver dime- lo aventó al suelo para pisar su pecho- tú me reclamas a mí, pero, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo tú?- pregunto sonriendo- ¿Sabes por qué?, es porque eres un marica que se orinaba del miedo en ese momento, ni siquiera pensaste en ningún momento en poder arriesgar tu vida por el… ¡tú eres una mosca muerta que no vale nada!- dijo sonriendo de lado mirando como el pelinegro solo fruncía más el ceño- nunca llegaras a conocer verdaderamente a Kyle

-¿y tú sí?- pregunto con odio, rabia y frustración al escuchar las palabras que provenían del otro, ¿desde cuándo Kenny era así?

Al menos más que tu- agrando la sonrisa haciendo que su pie presionara más su pecho- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?, lastima, déjame decirte que si yo quisiera rápidamente podría, no, no solo yo… cualquiera podría quitártelo.

-eres un puto...- dijo molesto mirando como este quitaba el pie de su pecho-

-no me importa serlo pendejo... deberíamos ahorrarnos las pendejadas y hacer algo por la pelirroja...- dijo limpiándose la sangre que no tardo en resbalar de su labio. Miro a los padres de kyle que al escuchar los gritos de impotencia y reclamos de Stan se habían detenido- bueno, señor quisiera tener una larga charla con usted- dijo con una sonrisa que tenso a Gerald, este solo asintió. Siguiendo al rubio a la sala donde no dudaron a sentarse los demás.- ¿Cómo tuvo contacto con ese bando? –pregunto atento a lo que iba decir el viejo, tenía que saber más sobre la posible localización del pelirrojo

Bueno…-susurro en un tono apenas audible el pobre Gerald, se sentía intimidado, era como en esas películas policiacas donde tú eres el culpable y estos te preguntan mientras te miran de manera desafiante. Miro a su "dulce" mujer la cual en ese momento era toda una feria que se controlaba a no aventarse donde estaba el para matarlo, pero era comprensivo, por su culpa su único verdadero hijo estaba en problemas- y…yo llegue a sentirme menos por la fama que había adquirido Kyle, nunca llegue a imaginarme que todo aquello se iba a hacer tan grade hasta el punto de ganar más que yo –susurro con vergüenza- así fue como tome la decisión de contactarme con ellos… la verdad nunca llegue a imaginarme que ellos vendrían hasta aquí, como yo iba bien con lo acordado nunca imagine que esto pasara solo por un pequeño atraso – dijo desviando la mirada

¿Sabe en donde más o menos se pueda encontrar Kyle?- pregunto rápidamente Stan mirando con desprecio al hombre de enfrente, ese hombre que hasta alguna vez llego a pensar que era un poco más bueno que su estúpido padre, ahora era la escoria más grande ante sus ojos-

Y...yo no sé si deba decirles- susurro mirando a los presente, impacientando al pelinegro que lo agarro de la solapa de su suéter, Kenny solo lo miraba sin desinterés, Ike que por un momento se había puesto a reflexionar lo que acababa de pasar solo miraba atento y temeroso. Y Sheila, esa madre súper protectora solo lo miraba con odio, mientras juraba que si perdía a su hijo mataría aquel hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él y que se le hacía llamar esposo-

Mire, señor Broflovski… en este momento no está en posición de decir Puterias estúpidas como "No sé si deba decirles", Kyle está en peligro y todo por su estúpida acción. Si en verdad quería ganar más que su hijo, en primero no debió obligarlo tomar aquella decisión y segundo pudo a ver trabajado más- dijo con odio, solo por esa tontería él podría estar a punto de perder a su mejor amigo.

Es imposible, yo los contacte cuando estábamos en Francia- señalo Gerald mirando a los ojos a Stan.

Cálmate Stan- dijo Kenny pensando- lo mejor de ahora será investigar e informarle a la policía de South Park. Aunque son inútiles puede que en alguna parte sean de gran ayuda. Bueno, ahora será mejor que descansemos- sonrió con tranquilidad- ven Ike, te acobijare debes de tu hermano- informo al pequeño para cargarlo. Mientras los demás lo miraba con sorpresa, él era el único que no se veía tan preocupado por eso. Pero se equivocaban, Kenny en realidad si moría de temor por aquel pelirrojo, pero él se acordaba de la actitud del menor-

Kenny… ¿estará bien Kyle?- pregunto el menor mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo las sabanas- pensé que esto era un...

Shh- le callo Kenny al mirar como pasaban los demás para ir a las recamaras- vamos duerme Ike- dijo para terminar de acobijarlo e irse a su respectivo cuarto- No sé si esto será buena idea- susurro mirando por la ventana mientras se preparaba para dormirse- Mañana empezaremos con tu búsqueda.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron con pesar, nadie pudo conciliar el sueño. Rápidamente empezaron con la búsqueda del pelirrojo, algunos de los habitantes se habían unido para la buena causa hacia aquellos pobres padres que se encontraban desdichados y preocupados por su hijo, "Pueblo pequeño infierno grande", un dicho el cual Gerald Broflovski está entendiendo cada letra de aquella frase, ya que estaba experimentándolo en carne propia.

"¿Dónde estarás, Kyle?" "¡Fui un idiota y un cobarde!" era lo que cruzaba en la mente de aquel rubio. A lo mejor si tan siquiera hubiera hecho algo por el menor, a lo mejor aún estaría alado de el con aquella sonrisa tan pura que solo a él se le daba la prioridad de ver. El más que nadie sabía que Kyle no era lo que aparentaba y por eso mismo tenia fe en él, pero aquel carácter explosivo del pelirrojo se podía volver un peligro para el.

Al final, la búsqueda fue todo un fracaso. Duraron con aquella rutina de búsqueda hasta que el rubio inesperadamente dejo de seguir buscando, pero Stan no se rendía.

Ya había pasado tres meses para ser exacto y aún seguían sin ninguna pista de él. Stan estaba frustrado más que nadie, toda palabra alguna de reclamación para el rubio le era devuelta con doble filo lo cual lo único que terminaba afectando mucho, pero no intentaba pensar en todo aquello, no dejaría que le afectara. Definitivamente el encontraría a Kyle, el sería el único héroe de Kyle, solo él y nadie más, ni mucho menos Kenny.

-¡Hey chicos!- grito un joven de cabellos rubios el cual corría a donde estaban Kenny y Marsh.- ¡H…hoy Token hará una fiesta! ¿Quieren venir? –Pregunto el joven

-Tsk, se cree porque como es negro tiene dinero- expreso Cartman mientras comía

-No gracias Butters pero tengo cosas que hacer después de salir de la escuela.- Hablo Marsh pero los otros dos lo empujaron a un lado-

-¿Qué dices tio?, ¡Claro que iremos Butters!, cuenta con nosotros- dijo Kenny tapándole la boca a Stan el cual estaba molesto.-

-¡Claro!, ¡Le diré inmediatamente a Token, nos vemos! - grito mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

- Hay que divertirnos un rato.- El rubio solo le sonrió a su amigo para luego evadir sus comentarios, pero al final Stan termino accediendo a ir

Y ahí se encontraba el Stan Marsh, sintiéndose algo incómodo en aquella fiesta, como gran mojon que era el rubio lo había dejado solo al momento en que apareció Wendy con unas amigas con buenos tributos. "Puto kenny" pensaba Stan mientras contestaba una que otras preguntas de Wendy. El rubio estaba que en el cielo rodeado de tantos escotes tan cortos.- Lo siento pero me tengo que retirar.- afirmo Stan para luego pararse. "Es porque me corte el cabello, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Wendy con la mirada abajo- No. Solo que ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre si es que la desobedezco. Nos vemos- se excusó el pelinegro para besar los labios de la joven para luego retirarse dejando a Wendy Testaburger sonrojada.

¡Ho, dios!, ¡Un cadáver!- grito una señora mirando el cuerpo- ¿está muerto amor?- le pregunto a su esposo mientras este agarraba un palo y lo empezaba a picar "hey, ¿estás muerto?" decia el señor estúpidamente como si el cuerpo se levantara y le dijera "si señor estoy bien muerto"- llamare a la ambulancia…- propuso la señora

Stan se acercó con curiosidad y al instante al ver la figura de su amigo en aquel suelo se le detuvo el mundo y horrorizado corrió.- Kyle!, ¡Kyle!- decía el otro mientras lo revisaba. Rápidamente al ver como su pulso estaba estable y en realidad no tenía muchas heridas agarro el cuerpo de su mejor amigo para correr a su casa. Al entrar a su casa rápidamente lo acostó en el sofá y salió rápido en busca del botiquín. "¡Stan!, ¿Qué sucedió?!" grito su madre histérica al entrar a la sala.- Es Kyle, me lo encontré tirado en la calle malherido, gracias a dios solo tiene unos rasguños y golpes

-¡No, Mi sillón que me costó caro!- grito su "inteligente, prudente e comprensible" padre. Sharon y Stan solo miraron con mala cara al hombre que había dicho algo en una situación inadecuada para su comentario- ¿Qué? ¡Me costó una fortuna!- se defendió aquel geólogo. ¡Cállate Randy! Grito su esposa para agarrar el teléfono y marcarle a la familia del muchacho herido. Había sido una larga charla ya que la señora Marsh se tuvo que esperar para hablar hasta que los Broflovski dejaran de decir ¡Gracias a moisés! Y otras palabras en hebreo que obviamente como cualquier persona no adaptada a ese idioma no había entendido ni una sola mierda. Mientras la señora Marsh se encargaba con avisarles a los padres del judío, Stan lo había subido hasta su habitación para acostarlo.

-¿ya les informaste?- pregunto el menor de los Marsh bajando las escaleras después de asegurarse que su mejor amigo estuviera cómodo.

-Sí, están en camino- respondió la señora tomando un poco de te mientras trataba de estabilizar a sus nervios los cuales se tensaron después de calmar a Sheila, es que calmarla no era un trabajo fácil menos tratándose de la exagerada madre de Kyle.- ¿él está bien?- pregunto

-Sí. Él está bien- respondió el otro sonriendo mientras miraba por donde estaba su habitación. Por fin volvía a tener a su mejor amigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gusta. Dejadme sus comentarios, se vale critica ya que de ahi se aprende uno (?). Bueno y pues desde aqui empezara a ser la historia media rara ya que si de por si me costo antes escribirla ahora que la tengo que volver a escribir es un gran peso, mas cuando eres una persona indecisa xD que no sabe elegir una entre las tantas ideas que pasan por tu mente. A lo mejor no se vea mucho "crimen" ya que tratare de convinar un pequeño experimento de mis gustos con esta historia~ **


	4. ¿Con la mafia?

**Bueno... ¡Aqui esta la continuación!... Personas amante de Bunny espero que amen una escena donde la hice solo para ellos... Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran si gustan que esta pareja aparezca de nuevo ¿si? o que me sugieran alguna pareja que la anexe xD Aun me falta escribir la otra parte ...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había regresado a su rutina diaria el pelirrojo ya había llegado a la vida de los tres chicos. Stan estaba más que tranquilo al tener de nuevo a su mejor amigo a su lado, Kenny se sentía de igual forma pero con una ligera molestia hacia la nueva actitud y salida nocturnas que realizaba el pelirrojo pensando que nadie se había dado cuenta aun y Cartman aquel chico de "huesos grandes" a pesar que no quisiera admitirlo había extrañado al judío, había extrañado su blanco preferido para sus burlas. Ahora no podía molestar al rencarnado Pip, gracias a aquel chico Hijo del señor de las tinieblas, proveniente del lugar que todo católico teme, si Damien Thorn Hijo de Satán; al parecer aquel chico había agarrado una afición hacia al Joven inglés. Nadie que molestara podría deducir que fuese muy divertido como el judío pero Cartman no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y encontró una ligera satisfacción de molestar a la presidenta del salón Wendy Testaburger. Ese gordo antisemita nunca admitiría que estaba enamorado de ella, pero él estaba consiente por sus sentimientos en la joven muchacha y novia del Hippie de Stan.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- pregunto Kyle el cual a pesar de tener el cuerpo algo dolido había regresado ese al instituto cuando ya se empezó a sentir mejor. Miro a donde miraba su amigo encontrándose la exnovia de Stan con su típico grupo de amigas.- muchas cosas sucedieron en mi ausencia- pensó para luego mirar a Stan- que mala suerte tienes amigo- susurro mientras miraba a Tucker el cual se encontraba platicando con su grupo de amigos, Stan ni espero a que le dieran el permiso y solo empezó a contar todo sus problemas con Wendy. "Tio, ¿me estas escuchando?" preguntó el integrante estrella y favorito del futbol de las vacas de South Park.- Lo siento Stan… luego hablamos.- dijo levantándose rápidamente para ir donde estaba el pelinegro al mirar que se había desocupado.

-¿Qué carajo…?- susurro el otro al mirar a su amigo ir donde estaba uno de los Tuckers.

-¿No sabias?- pregunto Kenny llegando para mirar a Stan con una sonrisa- parece que ellos follan- solto serio mirando el rostro empalidecido del pelinegro- Mentira, solo que al parecer tiene un trabajo en común o a lo mejor si están follando –dijo siguiendo con la mirada a un pequeño rubio que pasaba por ahi- bueno te dejo Stan- se despido del otro, caminando a donde estaba el pequeño Butters, hacía tiempo que había estado casando al joven.- Hola Butters- saludo poniendo nervioso a Stotch

-H…hola Kenny- susurro el otro sonrojándose al recordar la confesión del rubio en aquella antigua fiesta de Token, al parecer esa fiesta había sido un lugar para descubrir cosas-

-¿Quieres salir este sábado? Ya sabes, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor antes de que me des una respuesta- propuso recargándose en la pared. "Te conquistare niñato, nadie se le escapa al gran McCormick."

-n…no se… déjame pensarlo… bueno ya me voy Kenny- dijo nervioso, sin desaprovechar una oportunidad para huir, dejando al otro con una ligera molestia.

-Ni que tuviera lepra como para que me huya- susurro con molestia para ir donde estaba el judío- Hola chicos- saludo poniendo su mano en el hombro del judío- ya vieron lo de Cartman. Al parecer las cosas para ti están mejorando- dijo el otro cambiando su rostro sonriente- pero debes estar seguro de hacerlo, sabes que tu aun l…

-Vete- demando Tucker quitándole la mano del pelirrojo para empujarlo- Broflovski ya sabes que decirle hoy a tu familia, ¿verdad? No me digas que eres estúpido que con los lugares que sacas no te creería. Solo ten en cuenta que Ruby no es muy paciente- declaro el otro.

Kenny miro con una notable mirada de desdén al pelinegro que poseía a Kyle en estos momentos... Trono la lengua y desvió la mirada metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, le cabreaba no poder juguetear con su amigo, todo por el genio de mierda que tenía el de hebras negras-Vamos chaval que no te quitare a Kyle, yo ya tengo en vista a alguien- dijo con cierto ego, el de ojos oscuros frunció el ceño que el pobretón no sabía su lugar, el que fuera amigo del judío no le daba el derecho bofarse de él, sonrió con ironía- quien no sabe su lugar aquí eres tu- sostuvo sintiendo una leve rabia al mirar tan solo la cara de aquel tipo. Era obvio lo que sucedería si seguían con eso, Alguien listo sabría cuando callar pero como estábamos hablando del rubio. Uno de los idiotas que no se callaría y más aún si no tenía miedo a la muerte, todos habían prestado atención al conflicto interno que se llevaba entre ese trio y Stan no era la excepción; los veía sin saber qué hacer, quería defender a amigo, a aquel pelirrojo pero era tan cobarde que tenía miedo de intentarlo y fallar, el rubio de ojos enormes veía con cierto preocupación la escena no le agradaba de todo el pervertido de Kenny y más Por su insistente acoso, pero debía admitir que le estaba guardando cariño.

- Vamos McCormick me vale verga a quien le lama el culo Kyle. Solo quiero que no te entrometas mucho en nuestros asuntos. Pero ahora que estas a la defensiva que hayas sido un incompetente para no impedir aquello no significa que tengas derecho a desquitarte conmigo- indico Craig el cual solo sonrió con leve satisfacción al ver el rostro de enojo del otro. Si el rubio quería pelea él se la daría, nadie se salvaba de un buen golpe después de molestar aun Tucker.- Eres un inútil como cualquiera. A pesar de tu poder no lograste salvarlo- continuo sabiendo en donde clavar aquellas estillas en las heridas y debilidades de las personas.

-¡Pelmazo! Solo eres un... – grito pero su frase no fue terminada gracias a Kyle

-¡Cállate Kenny!- Grito el pelirrojo que no había metido palabra alguna en todo el embrollo pero sabía que el rubio no pararía y tal vez por el estuviese bien, pero su familia no tenía el mismo don y sabía que hacer enojar a Tucker no era buena idea.

-¡piénsate bien las cosas pendejo!- exclamo con la entre ceja fruncida, Craig sonrió mientras que Kenny bajaba la mirada.- Espero que hagas lo que te dije- demando con voz seria mientras se metía las manos a sus bolsillos para empezar a caminar- no lo pierdas de vista quien sabe cuándo se me de las ganas de llevármelo de nuevo- susurro el otro al rubio al momento en que pasaba junto a este para voltearse y mostrarle una sonrisa victoriosa-

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Stan acercándose a los dos chicos.

- Nada solo Kenny que vino a exaltar a Craig…

-¡Claro que si viejo!, Hablamos de los Tuckers- recalco Marsh preocupado- Tio quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar.

-Te has salvado de una muy grande como para que te metas de nuevo- dijo Kenny mirando con aun ligera molestia al pelirrojo- Él es un gilipollas

- Kenny tiene razón- afirmo Stan tratando de salvar a su amigo de una pasada muy grande.

-Es mi problema- dijo a la defensiva y con cierta molestia de que le cuidaran como si fuera un maldito bebe.- Además eso me sirve con el proyecto que nos dejó el señor Mackey.

- Ese proyecto, el señor Mackey de seguro nos arruina nuestras vacaciones. Ni se porque la directora tiene que ponernos nada más a nosotros una clase extra - Bufo molesto el rubio- Lo único bueno que me toco Butters.

-¿Enserio vas tras el?- pregunto Stan- No es que me desagrade pero… ¡Es Butters! Ya sabes cómo es el viejo... ¡Ahu!- se quejó recibiendo un codazo de parte de Kyle-

- Y tú eres Stan y aun así seguimos siendo tus amigos.- dijo molesto por el comentario de Stan

- Solo no le dañes Kenny. Butters es una buena persona… Él no es como cualquiera puta que te has chuleado y follado- le aclaro Broflovski mirando como el otro sonreía.- Por mi parte con lo que necesites te puedo ayudar, si es que en verdad piensas sentar cabeza con el

-Lo se Kyle, al menos sé que tengo tu apoyo– dijo el rubio acercando a Kyle a su lado rodeando su hombro- Y como ya estamos de buenos amigos… ayúdame con mi tarea de matemáticas. Si no el puton del señor Garrison me castigara de nuevo- dijo recordando aquellas otras dos veces que por no presentar sus actividades escolares no lo dejaban ir sin no terminar sus actividades.- Si vuelvo a quedarme escuchando sus quejas de sus problemas con ligar, juro que me mato.

-Está bien- suspiro el otro mientras sacaba su cuaderno para dárselo al joven rubio pero en ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto mientras trataba de copiar lo más posible que fuera- ¡Joder ¿por qué el mundo me odia?!- exclamo con apuro. Al final no pudo copiar todas las respuestas y desgraciadamente se tuvo que volver a quedar hasta que la terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te digo que algo anda mal- Dijo Stan preocupando mirando desde atrás de un árbol a lo lejos a su amigo sentado con el grupo de Tucker- Kyle apenas y habla con nosotros en estos días solo ha estado con esos pelmazos- susurro lo último con molestia-

- Solo estas celoso- menciono el otro comiendo una parte de sus Sándwich.- ¿Por qué no mejor admites que le traes ganas?- pregunto con ligera picardía mirando al otro enrojecer

- ¡Claro que no! S…solo quiero proteger a mi amigo- murmuro abochornado- Además nunca nos dijo que le paso mientras estuvo secuestrado –murmuro recordando esas varias veces donde sus preguntas fueron evadidas.

- Lo hemos seguido y todo parece que se han estado enfocando en su trabajo. – Suspiro el rubio con cansancio mientras ignoraba el ultimo comentario que había realizado Stan- mañana es la entrega del proyecto, mejor deberías estar preocupado de que no hiciste nada.

-No, bebe hizo todo y le pague para solo poner mi nombre- confeso el otro volviendo a enfocarse en su objetivo- se supone que hoy se deberían de a ver separado.

-Stan como hoy es el último día… ¡es realmente comprensible que este aún con el!, está bien, tratemos de recordar lo que han hecho, a ver si Kyle alguna vez actuó raro- propuso al otro dando leves masajes a su frente- El primer día que lo seguimos ellos estaban en un restaurante y por los planos que tenía supongo que eran los de su proyecto, el segundo día después de separase de Token, Tweek y Clyde fueron a algunas tiendas a comprar cosas y el tercer día se fueron directo a la casa de Craig, gracias a que me obligaste a subirme a un árbol y estar casi a punto de morir, logre ver que solo estaban armando algo

- ¡pero después salieron!- grito el otro mientras seguía espiando- además deja de quejarte… Por fin haces algo productivo- dijo mientras que McCormick fruncía el ceño

-déjame recordarte que fueron a buscar a la hermana de Craig- expreso con ligero pesar por haberse metido en todo esto- después…¿Qué hicieron después?- se preguntó tratando de recordar

- Ese día Kyle salió tarde pero mire a Craig que le entregaba un papel- le recordó Marsh para luego tomar un poco de su refresco el rubio solo sonrió

-Cierto, me acuerdo que se acercó mucho al rostro de Kyle- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al mirar como el pelinegro apretaba la botella con ligera molestia- Stan los celos no te sientan bien, ya ni siquiera pelas a Wendy- recalco

- Wendy ha estado ocupada también, además, quiero proteger a mi amigo- dijo sin despegar su vista a donde estaba el pelirrojo comiendo con el grupo contrario.

- Desde lo lejos se ve que solo está comiendo con ellos. Ya vámonos- pronuncio agarrando de la chaqueta a Stan alejarlo de ahí- Olvídalo, de seguro solo es imaginación tuya. Ten en cuenta que mañana será el fin de esto- le aconsejo a Stan para despedirse al momento de ver llegar a la señora Marsh enojada con el menor de los Marsh por no haber asistido en misa- Nos vemos- susurro huyendo mientras dejaba a Stan con su madre histérica diciéndole "¿Acaso quieres ir al infierno?" "¡No puedo creerlo Stan, solo hoy; solo los estúpidos jueves vamos a misa y tu vienes faltando!".- Espero no llegar tarde- pensó caminando a prisa hasta llegar al único cine que existía en ese "pintoresco pueblo montañés"- ¡Butters!- grito el otro sonriente acercándose a él; habían pasado exactamente 8 días desde que se confesó su enamoramiento a la persona menos pensable.- Vamos- sugirió sonriendo para pagar dos boletos en la taquilla, era lo mismo de siempre ver películas, ir a un restaurante y luego ir cada quien a su correspondiente hogar- Es el tercer día que salimos Butters, no tienes porque estar temblando ni que te acorralara en una esquina para comerte a besos, aunque ganas no me hacen faltas- confeso cuando salieron de un restaurante haciendo que los colores del menor subiera n- Normalmente hablamos naturalmente pero hoy estas más callado que el día que me confesé- susurro tomando un poco de su refresco

- Creo que al fin tengo mi respuesta… c…creo que me gustas- confeso avergonzado haciendo que el otro detuviera su caminar y le mirara con asombro.

-Butters…-susurro el otro acercándose a él para tomarle de las manos haciendo que el otro se exaltara.- ¿seguro?- pregunto el otro llevándolo a un lugar donde los dos pudieran hablar mejor sobre esto. Stotch solo asintió bajando su rostro, pero el otro se lo impidió haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran produciéndole millones de mariposas volando en su estómago, el pequeño y tímido Leopold estaba experimentando sentimientos nuevos, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al aceptar salir con una de las personas más promiscuas. Mientras que Butters trataba de deducir si su contestación y confesión fue buena idea el rubio aprovecho acercándolo más el "Ken…Kenny" susurro el otro con un sonrojo más fuerte al notar la cercanía de ambos- Te amo Butters, estoy siendo sincero… Nunca te usaría- confeso para acercarse cada vez más a los labios del otro hasta quedar a pocos centímetro, por fin Kenny McCormick tendría ese beso soñado de la persona que hace que quiera asentar cabeza y solo estar con el

- ¡Kenny!, dice mamá que regreses pron…- toda palabra alguna de Kyle se esfumaron al ver la escena que estaba enfrente de el- ¡Los siento!- grito para apresuradamente nervioso volteando la mirada- solo es que me mandaron a buscarte y… vi que te metiste a este callejo y bueno… ¡Realmente lo siento chicos!- exclamo alejándose pronto de ahí con el rostro sonrojado

- D…debemos irnos, ya es tarde- susurro separándose del otro para caminar unos pasos "Butters" escucho como el rubio lo llamo- ¿sí?- pregunto volteándose inmediatamente Kenny aprovecho para juntar sus labios juntos a los subes cálidos de los de Stotch.

- Tienes razón ya es tarde. Nos vemos Butters- dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa para despedirse.

- H…ho dios mío- susurro un pasmado y sonrojado Butters mientras miraba como el otro alcanzaba a un nervioso Kyle el cual recibió una buen golpe por parte de su ahora amante.- A lo mejor no es tan malo- susurro para sí mismo sonriendo tímidamente yendo a su casa. Con nuevos sentimientos, una nueva relación con el rubio y un recuerdo inmemorable. Ni los gritos y regaños de sus padres pudieron borrarle esa sonrisa pintoresca que se formaba cada vez que recordaba el suave contacto de los labios de McCormick. Es que el pequeño Butters había sido flechado por cupido pero no en esta vida todo es de color rosa, lo que no sabía Butters que con estando en una relación con McCormick tendría que superar muchos obstáculos.

-.-

-Bueno chicos empecemos con la exposición de los proyectos- empezó el señor Garrison harto de ver las caras de los mocosos todos sus miserables días, ¿Por qué tenía que iniciar su día mirándolos?- Bueno empecemos con Cartman y Wendy- anuncio mirando como pasaban los dos jóvenes al frente. Un pelirrojo que estaba sentado suspiro un poco aliviado mientras miraba con leve enojo la puerta, ese día su compañero quien no era nada más que el propio Craig Tucker no había aparecido aun sabiendo de antemano que hoy era la presentación de los trabajos. En vez en cuando volteaba su mirada al reloj con leve suplica como si deseara que de un milagro el tiempo se detuviera dándole el tiempo para realizar otro proyecto- Muy buen experimento Wendy, tendrás una B-.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Acaba de decir que fue un buen proyecto!- grito la muchacha exasperada y es que los Testaburgers nunca sacaban tal nota

- Muy aburrido, además Eric estuvo todo el rato leyendo un papel, les dije que tenían que aprenderse todo de memoria- soltó el maestro haciendo que la joven mirara ferozmente a Eric

-¡Era mucho! ¿Cómo quería que me aprendiera todo?- exclamo Cartman el trataba de excusarse

- No me importa- confeso Garrison para mejor mirar su lista- el equipo siguiente es

-¡Es injusto!- reclamo una muy molesta Wendy enfrentando al señor Garrison, grave error.

- Dije que se sentaran o, ¿quieren un reporte?- pregunto el viejo maestro malhumorado el cual no le era muy grato tener que sustituir ese día al enfermo señor Mackey- Como estaba de decir antes que su compañera interrumpiera el siguiente equipo es…

"Por favor que no me escojan… Moisés si me salvas de esto, juro que te querré más que antes" pensó Broflovski mientras trataba de ocultarse del señor Garrison pero la suerte en ese momento no estaba de su lado.

-Kyle Broflovski y Craig Tucker pasen enfrente- pronuncio el maestro. Kyle frunció el ceño sin antes de pensar "¿Primera vez que estoy en apuros con la escuela y no me puedes ayudar?" solo asumió a levantarse temblorosamente hasta donde estaba el señor Garrison, era la primera vez que el siendo un alumno excelente fallaba con un trabajo simple- ¿Tu compañero Kyle?

- Bueno el… él está… - tartamudeo nervioso empalideciendo al imaginarse las consecuencias al haber fallado en un trabajo escolar y mucho menos si este significaba poder cruzar año. Hay estaba un Broflovski trabajando en una insignificante tienda como cajero mientras pasaba una muy egocéntrica Wendy burlándose de él. En efecto Testaburger estaba disfrutando al mirar a su opositor y némesis en un ligero color pálido y el ligero error del pelirrojo de haberle confiado su proyecto a alguien como Craig

-¿Qué ocurre Kyle?, no tenemos todo el día- dijo frunciendo el señor Garrison

- Craig esta…- susurro sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a sudar, Stan sonrió satisfactoriamente al imaginarse en sus brazos a un desconsolado Kyle por haber fallado y para luego romper cualquier lazo con aquella molestia de tipo.

-Estoy aquí- articulo el nombrado con un ligero sudor en la frente mientras entraba con algo cubierto, el cual lo coloco en la mesa de centro- Mi madre le manda esto- dijo dándole una nota obviamente falsificada, solo era para que pudiera entrar al salón después de no aparecer temprano- Lamento la demora- susurro al otro sonriéndole a Kyle el cual le devolvió la sonrisa para luego percatarse y fingir cierta molestia- Nuestro proyecto trata sobre plasmar a la persona lo que ella desee saber ya sea algo del pasado o del futuro- destaco Craig sintiéndose en ese momento un verdadero marica por tener que seguir los guiones que le había hecho aprenderse Broflovski

-¡Eso es absurdo! –exclamo la muchacha con una sonrisa triunfante al saber que tal cosa era algo absurdo

- Eso piensas tu- expreso Broflovski sonriendo de lado mientras se ponía unos lentes- Que tú seas una insignificante persona como para no poder crear algo tan simple no es mi culpa-dijo con un tono hostil que solo se mostraba rara vez- Bueno como decía, realmente sabiendo perfectamente que cables unir y los campos magnéticos o las atracciones que tienen algunos materiales con otros es fácil de crear. Pero para no aburrirlos me gustaría suprimir mi explicación teniendo una demostración. Necesito algunos voluntarios, si tanta confianza tienes que no servirá ¿no te molestara ser mi primera voluntario o si Wendy?- propuso el pelirrojo mirando a la muchacha la cual se paró aceptando el obvio desafío del otro-

-El aparato proyectara el futuro o pasado por este televisor ya sea el deseo de la persona que lo esté usando, también depende si nosotros lo ponemos en personal o público, pero siendo que eres la primera persona que lo probara será en público y no solo sirve para eso si no que le integramos otro mecanismo el cual es apoyo para su principal función pero que también puede darte la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que desees saber

-¿P…primera?- susurro la joven temerosa mientras le ponían un casco

-No te preocupes, lo único que te puede llegar a pasar si esto sale mal es que se te queme el cerebro o yo que se- confeso Craig para prender aquella pantalla- Bueno di exactamente qué año deseas ver o que deseas ver- dijo un exasperado Craig

- quince años atrás, el segundo día de cuando me fui de vacaciones con mis padres- pronuncio la muchacha sonriendo era obvio que no se reflejaría nada o al menos eso pensaba ella. La pantalla empezó a tornarse un cielo azul para luego ver a una extensa playa para luego mostrarse a una pequeña Wendy nadando en el mar para luego esta salir del agua con los ojos llorosos "¿Qué sucede Wendy?" se escuchó decir obviamente proveniente de la madre de la joven muchacha "M…me hice pipi y se me metió arena en mi..." se cortó la imagen al momento que la muchacha avergonzada se quitó el casco.

- Eso es insignificante podría ser como un detector de mentiras o yo que sé- respondió

- No seas absurda Wendy. Chicos les pondré una A- rio el profesor al ver el enojo de la muchacha- Bueno siguiente equipo es el de Clyde y Nicole- continúo el maestro así hasta que todos los proyectos fueron presentados ese mismo día y el horario de la escuela había terminado y todos se había ido a sus respectivos hogares

-Kyle- le llamo Marsh acercándose a Broflovski el cual se alistaba para irse- ¿Lo que muestro tu proyecto es cierto?- pregunto

- mm claro que si- contesto al otro- Después de todo fue idea de Craig…- dijo al recordar cómo casi el perro de los Testaburger los mataba solo para conseguir cualquier un video sobre la muchacha, ¿Se preguntaran como es que sabían que eso seria lo que escogería Wendy? Es fácil, cada noche habían mandado al pobre de Kenny solo para susurrar mientras dormía la joven, así haciéndole recordar aquel momento. Ya teniendo ella en mente ese vergonzoso día y como pensaría que aquello no funcionaría se arriesgaría escogiendo ese recuerdo. La verdad si Clyde no hubiera derramado su soda encima de su primer proyecto posiblemente hubiera funcionado, después de todo él era un Broflovski. Pero a Marsh ya le estaba cayendo pésimo que últimamente en todas sus pláticas salga el nombre de Tucker- Mi siguiente clase ya casi empezara, te dejo Stan- se despidió para dejarlo solo y perderse entre los pasillos.

- Kyle- pensó aquel jugador estrella realmente confundido por la plática que tuvo con Kenny ayer por teléfono, ¿realmente le gustaba su mejor amigo? Esa preguntaba le molesto todo el día y pero aun ese día que por fin podía caminar con su amigo él le había evitado, yéndose solo a casa. Por culpa de ella no entendió ni una mierda de lo que dijo el profe bueno, era cierto que eso no le importaba mucho ya que después de todo le podía preguntar a Kyle después; lo que le molestaba era en estar tan confundido y es que si en verdad le gustaba tenía el mucha ventaja ya que después de todo el conocía al pelirrojo más que Tucker y además él sabía perfectamente que Broflovski sentía algo por él. Nadie lo sabía pero Broflovski una vez se le había confesado pero realmente Marsh no quería cambiar la amistad que tenían así que decidieron en llegar hacer como que nunca hubiera pasado eso. Al final las clases habían concluido y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares- Soy horrible, ni le dije a Kyle que me iría sin el- murmuro doblando para encontrarse al dueño de sus últimamente pensamientos con aquel delincuente que lo sentía un peligro que le quería quitar lo más importante de su vida.

- Al parecer a él no le importo mucho- soltó Kenny el cual se había encontrado a Stan por el camino- Parece que él ha encontrado a alguien más- indico sabiendo que eso le dolía a su amigo y es que el rubio era el único que estaba enterado de la confesión del judío a Stan y de la forma cruel que este le rechazo para luego ignorarlo y terminando con proponerle al pelirrojo que solo fueran amigo- Él te está olvidando, que bueno ¿no?. Eso quería cuando te enteraste de sus sentimientos- enfatizo haciéndole recordar todas aquellas palabras que le había expresado a McCormick

- Calla- susurro Stan mirando detenidamente la escena, estaba Craig y Kyle caminando solos mientras se veía que hablaban de algo importante por el rostro de ambos

- El definitivamente puede llegar a ser esa persona especial de Kyle- siguió sin hacer caso al susurro de su amigo- Mira, que ven se ven. Cierto, Tucker no es alguien que quisiera especialmente para el pero que él está empezando a llevarse y comprender muy bien a Kyle. Últimamente andan juntos y a pesar del carácter de Tucker, Broflovski sin duda se ha llegado a acostumbrar a él, muy fácilmente puede que lleguen a hacer algo mas- dijo mirando como su amigo apretaba los puños mientras miraba la escena- Ellos definitivamente puede que se enamores- Expreso al mismo momento en que se veía como Tucker se acercaba al judío y le ponía su sombrero al pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los tres, ya que nunca Tucker había prestado su preciado sombrero a alguien mas

- No…- susurro mientras apretaba su mochila y mordía su labio inferior sin despegar su mirada en el rostro sonrojado de su amigo mientras avergonzado solo lo seguía callado- Esto es absurdo… Yo aún soy la persona más importante para el- Tratando de convencerse que todo estaba bien

- Muy pronto pueda que no- le encaro Kenny sonriendo para luego adelantar su paso dejando a su amigo atrás.

- Coño- dijo sintiéndose ahora más confundido que antes y peor aún, ahora con un ligero dolor en el pecho al tan solo imaginarse tener que compartir a su amigo con alguien más- Puta madre, parece que si me gusta…- murmuro rascando su mejilla para mirar apenas la figura de su mejor amigo- ¡Espera Kenny!- grito para seguir al rubio, definitivamente tenía que pedirle en ese momento consejos a alguien y McCormick era el único en quien podía acudir para eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Estoy en examenes mañana tengo el examen mas dificil y me puse a escribir mi fic XD... reprobare ;n;. Bueno primero... ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia, irracional (?)!... ¡I'm happy. I'm gonna party hard! cofcofnoseinglescofcof bueno perdon por no saber contestar sus Reviews pero apenas y se actualizar esta historia xD asi que contestare aqui, ¿Vale?... y si alguien es xomo mi mejor amiga que se pregunta con ¡¿Eres pendeja, no puedes buscar como?!... la verdad es que se me hace algo mas facil contestar aqui...**

**Primero... me preguntaron sobre el M-preg. Si se que es, siendo una fujoshi que ve yaoi hasta en las piedras seria algo vergonzoso no saber (?). La verdad nunca pense en embarazar a kyle... ya que pues es algo que aun no pasa en realidad, pero ¡Ala mierda la logica en south park!. Lo estoy considerando seriamente e.e...**

**Yo amo cualquier pareja donde este Kyle w pero definitivamente amo mas el Cryle... es que mi personaje segundo favorito es Craig y sin duda aunque no haya mucha "prueba" en la seria como para decir que se aman... aun asi los juntos. **

**Gerald de por si es estupido en la serie xD slkjdn la verdad disfruto imaginarme aquel señor sufrir... igual que con Stan. *inserte cara modo sadica aqui* **

**End to reply questions! (?) me encanta dejar a la gente con intriga, así que no puse mucho de lo que paso esos días donde Kyle estuvo secuestrado xD muajaja (?) luego lo revelare... algún día... ¡Espero que sigan leyendo!**

**Goodbye to all!. Take care!**


	5. Me estoy volviendo loco

Bueno... Gracias por seguir leyendo esta tonta historia XD no hay escusa para mi tardanza... bueno, si la ahi pero a ustedes no les importaría eue asi que mejor les dejo como disculpa el siguiente episodio... ¡POR CIERTO! en la parte de abajo pondré un anuncio y espero que sea posible que me ayudanse o participaran..

¡EMPECEMOS!

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo mierda puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Me he enamorado él!- grito un pelinegro en la habitación del rubio el cual ni le prestaba la mínima atención por encontrarse mirando una de sus revistas que tanto les gustaba. Estaba en una disputa entre sus sentimientos y la moral o lo que él conocía como moral y correcto; en primer lugar estaba realmente asustado al descubrir su gusto por su amigo y peor aún al saber que era cierto por la forma en que lo había estado celando… pero es que la presencia de Craig Tucker no le ayudaba en mucho, él tenía ventaja por no haber lastimado a Kyle antes, pero seria una mentira al decir que Stan Marsh no tenía también su ventaja, después de todo, el pelirrojo estaba profundamente enamorado de él o al menos en lo que el esperanzado quería creer.<p>

- Pero mira que tetas- murmuro Kenny sonriendo de lado ignorando cualquier queja de Marsh, el cual no había parado de estar alterado

- ¿Me estas escuchando Kenny? – Pregunto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, para acercarse a su rubio amigo- Pensé que tenías algo con Butters- murmuro acostándose a un lado de McCormick

- Tsk, Que me guste él, no significa que deje de leer mi porno, después de todo, ¡SOY UN JOVEN SANO!- expreso con orgullo pero aun así dejo a un lado su revista al solo momento de que se mencionó el nombre del menor.

- Al menos deberías hacerme caso… sabes, yo nunca pensé que llegara a gustarme un hombre- murmuro en lo bajo sintiéndose incomodo al solo recordarlo- de seguro lo rarito se pega- intento bromear, el rubio solo frunció el ceño- Como sea, ¿Qué hare ahora? De seguro esta con Tucker en estos momentos ¡¿Por qué diablos se ha juntado mucho con el últimamente?!- espeto recordando que cada es que se encontraba al menor este estaba con el pelinegro para su desagrado- ¡Hasta se fue sin mí!

- De hecho tú también pensabas dejarlo en primer lugar- le recordó McCormick a Marsh que frunció el ceño al no sentir nada de apoyo de parte del rubio- Aunque nunca he visto a Kyle brincarse una clase.

- ¡Es una mala amistad para Kyle!- expreso para luego sentarse en la orilla en la cama frustrado con solo la idea que sea remplazado en el corazón de Broflovski-

- A lo mejor es algo en su físico que le atrae. Ya sabes los gustos y preferencia de cada persona

- No creo que sea eso, después de todo nos parecem… ¡ESO ES!- expreso contento- De seguro solo está confundido, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo confiado

- Aun así, ¿Quién te dice que Tucker no quiere nada con Kyle?- pregunto de repente Kenny haciéndole ver algo importante al pelinegro- No te preocupes. ¡El gran Kenny te ayudara en tu relación marica!

Al día siguiente cada uno se había dirigido a su clase correspondiente. Kyle se sentía nervioso por haber mentido ayer al director para poder salir temprano e irse para arreglar algo con Craig, odiaba eso, se suponía que nada de lo que realizaran los Tucker le afectaría a él y en esa parte no estaban cumpliendo.

- Al menos en mis clases son los únicos sitios donde puedo olvidarme de todo- pensó mientras sacaba su cuaderno y libro correspondiente a la materia

- ¡Chicos, a sus asientos!- En ese momento se aparecía él maestro de la biología él cual también era él entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de la institución. Al parecer él consideraba que enseñar biología era iba igualitaria respecto a su otro trabajo. - Puede que no les haya contado, chicos, pero déjenme decirles que, él sexo es mucho más importante que una visita de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Él sexo es una ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?- pregunto. El tema de ese día era sobre las relaciones sexuales y él maestro solo quería saber que tanto sabían del tema.

-¡Un aburrimientos!- exclamo un alumno.

- la única materia que voy a suspender- murmuro una muchacha gorda y por su vestuario de color negro se identificaba que era reclusa de los darks o a lo mejor de los emos.

Los ojos del maestro se pasearon por todas las filas fila y se detuvieron justamente enfrente de un chico él cual se encontraba leyendo un libro entretenidamente mientras ignoraba todo aquello- ¿Broflovski?- pregunto sacando de su entretenido libro.

- El estudio de algo y él conocimiento alcanzado por medio de la observación y la experimentación.

Se acercó y apoyo su gordo y arrugado índice sobre su pupitre.- dilo con tus propias palabras.

-la ciencia es… una investigación- indico sonando más como una pregunta que una respuesta.

-¡Exacto, la ciencia es investigación! ¡La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en investigadores y con esto llegamos a nuestra actividad del día!- exclamo entusiasmado él maestro, mientras algunos alumnos se lamentaban por ser puesto en esa clase- Quiero que todos los que están sentados al lado izquierdo del pupitre se cambien hasta el final, mientras los de atrás se pasaran en los lugares que sus compañeros dejaron.

Mire como los demás se movían los demás y lo único que estaba agradecido es que a lo mejor mi nuevo compañero sería alguien mejor que ese tipejo gordo que se la pasaba comiendo en clases. Escuche como dejaban caer un libro en la mesa- Hol...- me quede callado mirando al dueño de mis pesadilla- ho, eres tu- murmure no tan contento.

- que grato recibimiento- dijo mientras sentía sus ojos negros se posaban en mí y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. En aquella pausa mi corazón titubeo, una sensación extraña parecía proyectarse sobre mí.

- la reproducción humana puede ser un tema difícil- continuo el maestro sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡buuuuh!- abucheo él coro de alumnos

- ¡Solo follando y ya!- grito otro mientras él maestro posaba sus ojos en él y le dedico una mirada digna para él maestro más temido.

- exige un tratamiento maduro. Por eso, les dejaré la encomienda que tienes que estar con su pareja de trabajo la mayor parte del día... Necesito que se conozcan a fondo y me hagan un ensayo sobre ustedes en la fecha que les escribir en él pizarrón.- dijo él maestro empezando a escribir la fecha.

- ¿Por qué es que cada vez te encuentro en cada lugar en que estoy? – pregunte un poco incomodo

- No te estoy siguiendo o por algo del estilo, solamente coincidimos en clases que ni sabíamos que estábamos juntos- contesto sin mucho afán mientras movía su lápiz de un lado a otro con su mano derecha-

- Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso- susurre para mirar el pizarrón donde se encontraba lo que requería el ensayo y la fecha límite para su entrega- Necesito que cooperes, no pienso estar rogándote como la última vez.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, al parecer le resultaba cierta gracia cada acción y palabra que hiciera, su mirada volvía a posarse sobre mí, esa mirada profunda y oscura que te lleva a la más profunda y fría oscuridad.

En mi casa- dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos, dejándolo en una posición perfecta en presencia de mis acciones. Un escalofrió se hizo presente en mi espina dorsal.

- ¿En tu…casa para qué?- pregunte un poco nervioso

- Para que más, obviamente para realizar el trabajo. ¿Esperabas algo más Broflovski? – pregunto burlonamente

Fruncí le ceño molesto por tal insinuación, pero más enojado estaba conmigo mismo por haber dicho tal pregunta.

- Claro que no, realmente no espero ni esperare nunca nada de un capullo como tú- espete cerrando mi cuaderno y alabe a los cielos cuando sonó el timbre, no hubo oportunidad de un silencio incomodo o de un comentario tonto de parte del de cabellos negros- Pero necesitamos iniciarlo hoy- indique

- Que molesto eres- espeto pesadamente mientras guardaba sus cosas- Te veo en la biblioteca, no me hagas esperarte Broflovski- murmuro Tucker cuando paso a un lado para luego darse paso entre la multitud de los jóvenes que iban apresurados y emocionados por el fin de la clase.

- Yo no soy como tú- murmure para mí mismo.

Los pasillos estaban para reventar por tanto alumnos, es que muy pronto empezaría los concursos deportivos. Apenas y dura podía darme camino entre la multitud, todos los integrantes de otros club que no sean los deportivos, eran de apoyo o simplemente espectadores fascinado por los entrenamientos y forma de jugar de los equipos, podría decirse que si de algo se siente orgullosa nuestra escuela es por los clubs de deporte, eran el orgullo y tenían más apoyo que los clubs intelectuales como los de ajedrez. Era pura mierda matarse solo para ayudar a un montón de pendejos irrespetuosos, lo único bueno que veía en estas ocasiones era que las clases se hacían cortas porque después de una o máximo tres clases cada uno se iba para ver en que ayudaban.

- Hijos de puta como ellos no necesitan ayuda de nadie- pensé mientras pasaba alado de una obvia escena de extorción, pero la escuela es como en un campo de batalla, la sobrevivencia del más fuerte no hace la excepción de dar su aparición. Había empezado a dar pasos por ninguna dirección en concreto y sin percatarse había llegado hasta la biblioteca. – Me pregunto si en verdad estará aquí- pense dispuesto a entrar

_"¿Tu eres, Kyle Broflovski?"_

Sus movimientos fueron detenidos para poner atención a un joven que se veía mucho mayor que el… bueno para ser sus primeras semanas como universitario ya había empezado a conocer gente que de seguro debería anotar en su lista de nunca meterse con ellos.

- Si, ¿necesita algo de mi persona?- pregunto volteándose para encararle. Sabía que si realmente se empezaba una pelea el saldría perdiendo por la diferencia de fuerza, pero nunca se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

- Veo que tienes huevos al hablarme de tal forma. Vamos capullo, solo quiero tener una discusión contigo en P-R-I-V-A-D-O- canturreo señalando los baños.

- Lo lamento, pero si no necesita algo de mí, no veo la inconveniencia de tener que acompañarlo a un lugar no agradable y peligroso para mi bienestar, ¿me equivoco?

Aquello le había sacado una sonrisa al mayor lo cual se inclinó para quedar a la misma estatura de Kyle

- Me he encontrado algo muy interesante- murmuro caminando haciendo que Broflovski retrocediera hasta encontrarse con la pared. Era desafortunado que nadie fuera tan loco como para interferir en esa platica que estaba teniendo con uno de los chicos más temidos y a la vez populares de la universidad o al menos eso había escuchado hace apenas unos días- No solo eso, eres muy lindo. Dime, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar un rato conmigo?- pregunto mientras acercaba su manos para acariciar las blandas mejillas del menor

- No lo toques con tanta familiaridad- espeto un pelinegro mientras estrujaba la mano que había alcanzado a agarrar antes de que hiciera algún contacto con la piel de Broflovski.

- Pensaba tener un buen rato con este niñito pero al parecer no solo eres estúpido por golpearme esta mañana si no por interrumpir mi platica con esta belleza- dijo mientras quitaba su mano del agarre del pelinegro-

- Él no tiene nada que ver con que seas un Idiota- espeto agarrando de los hombros a Broflovski- Escucha muy bien que no pienso repetir- aclaro para rodear la cintura del pelirrojo- Él ahora me pertenece a mí y a nadie más- marco para agarrar el mentón del menor y atraerlo su rostro provocando un beso, un simple roce, pero que para el menor le había provocado varias emociones. De repente su estómago fue invadido por varias mariposas que no dejaban de moverse, por decirlo literalmente y de la forma más cursi posible.

Los brazos del menor habían dejado caer el único libro que llevaba en manos para subir su mano al pecho contrario, donde se aferró a la camisa de Tucker. El muchacho que buscaba presas para pasar un rato de lujuria y diversión se había equivocado por haber tratado de liarse con Broflovski. Los ruidos, las personas, las apariencias y todo puto individuo del universo se habían ido a la gran mierda. En ese momento solo existían ellos, solo existía esa nueva sensación placentera que habían empezado a sentir.

_"¿Kyle?"_

Esa voz, esa voz… ¡Esa voz era de Stan! Abrió rápidamente los ojos apartándose rápidamente del pelinegro para luego desviar la mirada, su cabello rojizo era poca cosa comparado con el gran rubor que se había producido en sus mejillas

- Stan…- susurro

Aún estaba jadeante y aquellas putas mariposas no dejaban de revolotear por todo su estómago. Aquel beso que había iniciado como casto, estuvo a punto de volverse más intenso, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el pelinegro… ¡EN LA ESCUELA! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Broflovski?! Se reprochó avergonzado y sin más como toda persona razonable… salió corriendo cobardemente a donde no sintiera las miradas de las personas que visualizaron toda esa escenita.

- ¡No te dejare tenerlo, canalla!- advirtió antes de salir corriendo atrás de su mejor amigo- ¡No tienes oportunidad!- grito a lo lejos

- No pienso lo mismo que tu Marsh- murmuro sonriendo, mientras recogía la pertenencia que el pelirrojo había dejado caer, para luego seguir su camino-

No podía dejar de correr, estaba súper avergonzado. Su mente, su corazón… todo su ser estaba hecho un lio. ¡Eres un gran estúpido, Tucker! Pensaba mientras corría hasta que sus pulmones por no estar acostumbrado a correr tan rápido le hicieron detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- pregunto para sí mismo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

_"¡KYLE!"_ Volteo encontrándose con Stan aproximándose.

_"Diablos…" _pensó tensó.

Pensaba en seguir huyendo pero sus piernas ya no podían más, en ese momento odia no tener una mejor condición física, por lo que no le quedo más que quedarse ahí tratando de explicarle todo. Espero a que su amigo llegara a donde estaba.

- Kyle… ¿Qué fue lo…

- Eso… bueno…- interrumpió a su amigo mientras rascaba su mejilla nervioso- fue una simple mentira para que un sujeto me dejara en paz- confeso mirándole serio. Stan sabía que aquello era cierto, después de todo, cuando Kyle Broflovski lo dice de tal manera significaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Lo entiendo, pero… ese no fue un simple beso para quitarse a alguien encima… ¿significo algo para ti, Kyle?- pregunto un poco temeroso

- No- mintió disimulando tranquilidad. mientras daba una sonrisa tranquila en el exterior, su mente se encontraba en una discusión con sus conciencias

_*¡Oh, vamos Kyle,Claro que significo algo!* _

_"No... ¡No quiero que signifique nada!.."_ Pensó contradiciendo a su voz interna

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto un muy preocupado Stan, para estirar su mano y hacer un ligero toque en uno de los mechones rojizos. Kyle negó con el rostro a la pregunta de Stan- me alegra que no te signifique nada ese beso...

- ¿he? ¿Por qué? - pregunto algo confuso

- tenía miedo, miedo Kyle… miedo de que pudieras empezar a emanar un significado más íntimo por él- murmuro para acercarse a abrazar al menor, el cual solo se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer o decir- Me gustas...- confeso un sonrojado Marsh. Se despejo un poco para mirar a los ojos color Esmeralda de Broflovski. Sus hebras rojas fueron movidas para despejar su rostro, las cálidas manos de su mejor amigo se encontraban acariciando su mejilla. Empezó a acercar su rostro al rostro del pelirrojo con el propósito de proporcionar un deseado beso, cuando estaba cerca de besar aquellos labios que habían sido besados antes con los de Tucker, la mano de Kyle se interpuso impidiendo el contacto.

- Stan, estamos en la escuela. Además, tengo que pensar para darte un respuesta adecuada a la que mereces- dijo tranquilo.

¿Por qué podía dejarse llevar por Tucker pero cuando estaba a punto de ser besado por Stan tuvo la necesidad de detenerlo? Se supone que Marsh es la persona a la que siempre, desde niños, le ha gustado, no debería impedirle tal contacto.

- Kyle... Puede que estés confuso…- murmuro apretando el agarre abrazándolo- Tú me dijiste que me amabas a lo mejor solo estas con Craig porque su apariencia es la misma que la mía- dijo. Estaba frustrado por ver esa indiferente ante su confesión.- Esta bien, piénselo... Por mientras tratare de mantenerme al margen con mis preguntas para no incomodarte, pero no me pidas dejarte... Después de todo somos mejores amigos por siempre ¿No? Y Créeme no me rendiré contigo- confeso antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al menor e irse para dejarlo solo.

- Que día más exhausto- murmuro para caminar a la salida trasera del instituto así poder agarrar su bicicleta e irse. Después de todo, no iba a tener clases de música porque estaban ocupadas con él ensayo de canto para una futura clausura del evento desportivo

El ambiente había pasado de una brillante mañana a una frívola y solitaria noche… El viento no dejaba de soplar fuertemente. South park estaba viviendo una temerosa noche, era como si todos hubieran presentido, en los alrededores no se veía ningún pueblerino, las tiendas habían cerrado temprano y los animales estaban ocultos… es como si el propio verdugo de la muerte estuviera por pasar para juzgar a aquel pobre diablo que pasaría al otro mundo. Unos horribles gritos de impotencia y suplicación se escuchaban en una de las más recónditas esquinas, era una de esas calles donde una persona inteligente trataba de no cruzar. Se presenciaba una muy imagen de extorción.

- Hay un horrible rumor que estas conspirando contra nosotros- Se escuchó una voz proveniente del callejón.

- ¿He? Yo… en realidad no sé de qué hablan

- Bueno, ¿Qué tiene en ese maletín que lleva con mucha precaución? –Pregunto abriéndose paso entre la multitud un joven azabache, alto, de cabellos negros y con evidente perforaciones en las orejas donde llevaba un arete en forma de cruz - ¿Es sospechoso no crees, Token?

- ¿Nos dejaras ver que tienes adentro?- pregunto el antes mencionado mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el hombre tumbado abrazando su pertenencia-

- No… ¡No es nada sospechoso!- murmuro apretando contra su pecho el maletín

- Jajajaj ¿Crees que con eso dejaremos de insistir?- pregunto entre risa el joven azabache mientras se sostenía su estómago por la gracia de lo que había escuchado- ¡¿Escuchaste?!, ¡Cree que con eso le dejaremos de patear el culo!- expreso divertido- Anda, apúrate y danos ese puto maletín- dijo de repente extendiendo su mano

- N…no- murmuro en bajo el pobre diablo.

- ¿HAH?- exclamo. La antigua sonrisa burlona había desaparecido dejando en claro un rostro molesto-

- Supongo que no sabes tú posición –pensó en voz alta el muchacho moreno mientras se volteaba para caminar hasta el fondo- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer…- su mano se extendió hasta llegar a estrujar un hombro- Jefe?- pregunto apretando el agarre. A pasos lentos se levanto la silueta del dueño y líder de aquel grupito maliante, camino hasta el frente para patear al hombre evidentemente mayor que él.

- Nosotros no estábamos jugando-murmuro mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente y con mucha tranquilidad saco un arma- Di tus últimas palabras

- Vaya, vaya Al parecer aun tienes un poco de dignidad para dejar que diga sus últimas palabras- se burló el azabache

- Cállate, Damien- sentenció pero en ese momento la presa había agarrado valor para sacar una navaja para enterrárselo a la persona que tenía enfrente y con su mayor voluntad salió corriendo

- Amo los juegos pero hoy la victoria está más que clara. Nos veremos en el infierno – susurro Damien mientras caminaba a la dirección donde iba el hombre y un esperado estruendo se hizo presente

- ¡Auxili…- sus lamentos fueron callado por una fina y vil bala en su cráneo dándole una muerte inmediata.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo Thorn quitándole el maletín al cuerpo muerto del señor.- Vaya cuantos papeles- murmuro con pereza. Las sirenas que evidenciaban la cercanía de policías se hicieron presentes.- Fue divertido pero creo que sería mejor irnos – dijo levantándose- Bueno, suerte con eso Tio- dijo sin más esfumarse dejando unos cenizas en su lugar

- ¡AHR! ¡Chicos!- se escuchó junto con rechinido de neumáticos por una improvisada parada - D…debemos irnos ¡AHR MCUHA PRECION!- se dijo para luego jalarse los cabellos frustrado, mientras los demás subían.

- Clyde, deberías apurarte- mando Token

- Tsk, todavía que me arriesgo para venir por ustedes- susurro en bajo Clyde para arrancar e irse a toda velocidad a ese lugar

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el muchacho moreno al escuchar el tono de celular del de cabellos negros-

- No es nada- respondió mientras agarraba el teléfono con una sonrisa evidente- ¿Qué sucede, acaso me has extrañado?- pregunto burlonamente al momento que había aceptado contestar la llamada

"¡Claro que no! ¿Quién extrañaría a alguien como tú?!" se escuchó por la línea telefónica

- No sé, pregúntale al judío que se la paso acosándome con mensajes y llamadas

"Eso… eso es porque es inevitable… Aún no hemos iniciado el trabajo"

Dicen que la ficción está muy lejos de la realidad, buena, todo depende de la persona… Pero déjenme decirles que eso podría ser una absurda idea, en la antigüedad la simple idea de máquinas que fueran capaces de volar estaba a muchos años luz pero ahora tenemos a varios tipos de máquinas que lograron ese propósito. Entonces, algún día los robots dominaran al mundo o simplemente te veraz envuelto con personas de lo más vil y perteneciente de los bajos mundo… Si, algún día llegas a cometer el tonto error de mezclarte con ellos, ten en cuenta que tu cuerda de vida se ha reducido a una telaraña de araña que con un movimiento en falso te traería la muerte. Pero el error más grande que uno puede vivir en carne propia es irse enamorando de uno de ellos.

"No te preocupes, mañana lo iniciaremos" dijo Craig

- Eso espero…- murmuro mientras se acostaba en su cama cansado de tanto leer- P…por cierto… aun no te he devuelto tu gorro- susurro avergonzado, mientras jalaba las tiras del gorro mencionado el cual se lo habia puesto por pura tentación.

"Craig, deja de moverte" se escuchó la evidente voz del rubio amigo de Tucker

"Cállate capullo, mañana hablamos Kyle" se despidió antes de que fuera interrogado por el pelirrojo.

Su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que escucho como Tucker mencionaba su nombre, no era la primera vez pero aun no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en la mañana. En realidad quería preguntar que había significado lo de esta mañana pero no se atrevía y por eso había puesto en pretexto lo del sombrero.

- Fue solo una broma- murmuro para subir uno de sus dedos y tocar sus labios para cerrar los ojos recordando el contacto de sus labios con los del rebelde- Además, a mí me gusta Stan… ahora que sé que también le gusto, debería de estar feliz y corresponderle ¿no?- pregunto dudoso para sí mismos para luego esconder su rostro en su almohada siendo abrumado por el aroma que desprendía el viejo gorro azul- Malditas hormonas… malditas dudas… ¡No puedo enamorarme de un gilipollas como el!- susurro mientras volvía recordar aquel suave y tentativo contacto- me he de estar volviendo loco.

En aquellas aerolíneas infestadas por gente molesta donde su viaje se atrasaba o que llegaban de un viaje incomodo se encontraban nuestros siguientes personajes que aparecerían próximamente en la historia.

- Deberíamos de irnos, ya es tarde y además estoy segura que si llegamos por sorpresa haremos enojar a nuestro Craig- dijo una muchacha a sus acompañantes los cuales empezaban solo asintieron para seguirla-

No muy lejos de ahí…

- ¡Nunca me ha gustado este lugar de mierda!- se escuchó un grito en las paradas de taxis de las aerolínea mientras temblaba de frio- Espero que valga la pena soportar el infierno que estaremos apunto de vivir- murmuro temblorosamente haciéndole parada a un taxi- Ven, debemos de irnos- dijo jalando una mano pequeña que la de ella- Me debes muchos favores por complacerte este capricho tuyo- dijo cerrando la puerta del taxi para mirar a su acompañante.

* * *

><p>¡HASTA AQUI TERMINA! Bueno, ¿Como estuvo? w<p>

bueno aqui viene la Gran noticia (según yo) XD

Me gustaria probar cosas nuevas y he visto que en muchas historias pones OC... bueno, realmente yo necesitare OC. en esta historia. Bueno me gustaria saber si gustan aparecer en la historia o yo invento los personajes. Pero si quieren aparecer podian hacer una ficha en sus comentarios o me lo envian a mi correo has_1000 .mx

No pondria a todos... Escojeria a los que mas me atraigan... Los requisitos solo seria. La edad del personaje, descripcion fisica y del caracter. si gustan agregar otras cosas como sus gustos, disgusto o miedos no me importaria..¡HA! si es que puedan decirme mas o menos si se van a parecer a un personaje de serie, anime o imagen para que me de una mejor idea de su apariencia me pasan el nombre o un link ^^u... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! sigan cuidando bien de mi (¬uwu)¬(?)cofcofsiemprequisedeciresocofcof XD. Espero sus respuestas a mi proposición, de que le gusto o una critica de mi historia, despues de todo... de los errores se aprende


End file.
